On This Night of a Thousand Stars
by Letoile
Summary: Tabitha has lived in Spain for almost all of her life... but then her life begins to spin down hill. She has no friends or relatives to turn to. She must get to America... New York City where she meets up with the newsies. [FINISHED!!!!] PLEASE READ AND
1. A life without sorrow

__

(Song: "On This Night of a Thousand Stars" **Lyrics by Tim Rice, Music by Andrew Lloyd Webber**)

The five sat chatting happily amongst themselves without a care in the world. The young girl with golden blond hair sat desperately conversing with a boy of around her age that appeared to be a native of the area, from his tanned skin to his back hair. The conversation seemed to be concerning the rough shaped book that the girl held clutched in her palm.

The gray haired elderly lady sitting at the girl's side, deeply entranced by their argument, as was the middle aged man and woman who also occupied the round table.

"I'm sure that it is wonderful if _Tabitha_ thinks so," the middle aged woman teased. 

"Ah....of course. Everyone must believe the _goddess_," the dark haired boy smiled charmingly giving a quick wink to the older woman.

The young beauty spoke to the older woman at her side, "Do you hear that Grandma? Now, I'm a goddess. Has he forgotten that I am only an odd schoolgirl, because that was definitely what I remember being called just yesterday." 

The occupants of the table all replied, "Ahhh..." in unison and began to chuckle whole-heartedly.

As the laughing wore down, there was quiet as the gramophone's quick step music was changed.

"Ah, this is more like it," said the older man, standing up and offering a hand to what appeared to be his wife, the middle aged woman. She, with golden blond hair and large warm brown eyes closely similar to their daughter's, grinned widely and began to blush a slight pink, "Charles!"

He continued to hold out his work hardened hand defiantly. She waved her hands uneasily in the air and rolled her almond shaped eyes as she stood, "You are crazy!"

"That's why you love me," he smile as he quickly pulled her out on to the dance floor. 

__

"On this night of a thousand stars,

let me take you to Heaven's doors.

Where the music of love's guitars,

plays forever more..."

"You could never find two people who love each other more than your mama and papa," said the grandmother.

"I know, Grandma. I just wonder if the Lord has someone out there like that for me."

"That he does. Oh, but you're way too young to be troubling yourself with such things. Put your mind at ease and enjoy the evening, sweet Tabitha."

"It is nice." Tabitha replied.

The lad across the table sighed loudly, "Too much talk and no dancing. It would be an honor, Ms. Peters, if you would join me on this beautiful night of a thousand stars."

He did a sort of bow and offered his hand. The grandmother beamed, "The honor is mine, Pablo."

Tabitha's great auburn eyes followed the two out on to the dance floor. The candles at the core of every hanging lantern flickered brightly as the incoming breeze quaintly ruffled the large tent.

__

"In the glow of those twinkling lights

_we show love through eternity._

On this night of a million nights,

fly away with me...."

Her gaze slowly followed upward to the gently billowing canvas until she reached the small hole in the center. The stars glimmered brightly against the large dark blue mass of horizon.

__

"But all of my grief disappeared

and all of the sorrow id feared wasn't there anymore.

On that magical day, 

when you first came my way, me amour."

Suddenly a waving hand intercepted her view. Her eyes smiled back lovingly into his. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course, Papa," Tabitha smiled. 

That was the last night Tabitha L`etoile would ever remember the people in her life, accompanying her in a remote sense of happiness. Little did she know that it would all end up changing so quickly.

__

"On this night

On this night

On this night of a thousand stars,

let me take you to Heaven's door.

Where the music of love's guitar,

plays for evermore..."

Chapter2

Tabitha squinted her sleepy eyes uneasily as she began to awaken from her deep slumber. The gleaming morning sun shone brightly through the window at her bedside. "Hmmm..."

Tabitha sighed, stretching her arms as she rolled out of bed.

As she slowly pushed the door ajar from her bedchamber she noticed three faces just down the hall. She rushed to her mother and father's side. "Mama! What is it?....Papa?" she cried, seeing his worried face and her tears.

"It's Grandma.....She..."

"No!" Tabitha screamed, turning quickly to Pablo. He nodded solemnly, carefully removing his cabby hat from his thick mop of black hair. Unbelieving of what she was hearing, Tabitha fled. She raced down the winding stairs and out the kitchen door.

****

"Astrum!"

Tabitha heard calling over the ridge, along with a clatter of running footsteps. She had no need to turn to look at the approacher could be. She new by the panted breaths that drew nearer that it was Pablo.

"_Astrum,_" he muttered again through gasps for air.

"You should not have ran out here....You will wear yourself out and won't be able to work."

"The store is closed today by your Papa's orders," Pablo replied, carefully plopping himself down in the cool sand at her side.

Silence followed as Pablo joined her in starring out to the horizon and the endless opaque waters. "Wouldn't you like to talk about it?" he asked.

Her voice could hardly be evident over the crashing of waves. "What was that?...We used to talk about everything."

There was another awkward silence. Then it all just began to come flowing out.

"I don't understand! She was just fine at the fiesta last night," Tabitha muttered, her eyes filling with tears. Pablo gently wrapped his arms around her comfortably, and whispered a few calm and soothing words, "Ponga su mente en la facilidad. Todo está bien. Somos juntos." _::translated - Put your mind at ease. All is well. We are together.::_

"Merci. Ce qui je jamais ferait sans vous." _::translated - Thank you. What would I ever do without you.::_

"Astrum, you're talking in French."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I got a little carried away. It's just... I will miss her."

Pablo nodded sadly, "Sí, amigo. That we all will."

****

"I can not believe we told her," Mrs. L`etoile murmured as she shakily sipped her after dinner tea. "You know that we had no choice, Mam," Pablo nodded nervously. "No! if only, if only, you had never joined up with that wretched group of ruffians, those wretched Liberals," Mrs. L`etoile shouted.

Mr. L`etoile jumped up angry, "Don't you dare bring this up again, Mary. I had no choice, but to join them. You said it yourself. There was nothing else that I could have done."

"Let's just hope that they don't find us out," said Mr. Hernandez, the laundry Shoppe owner from across the street. He clutched his wife's hand tightly to ease his shuddering from the awkward silenceness. 

"You have my silence," Mrs. Hernandez said, forcing a smile.

"And ours," Pablo muttered, wrapping around Tabitha. She pulled her rose embroidered shawl uneasily tight around her small shoulders in an effort to stop her shivering. But nothing changed for her shaking came not from the cold, but from fright.

****

Let's try to enjoy ourselves." Pablo smiled the next afternoon as they sat quietly at the town square's small trickling water fountain. He nudged Tabitha quaintly to force a smile. Her eyes glimmered. 

"How about a fiesta down by the sea?"

"Don't be crazy!....Just the two of us?" Tabitha laughed.

"Si...just the two of us....Come on, It'll be fun," Pablo replied.

"All right, but I must remember to pick up some tortillas for Mama before night falls."

****

They carefully laid out their lunch picnic along the Mediterranean shore of their little village, Adja. Pablo stuffed his belly full of the tortilla sandwiches, Mrs. L`etoile had crafted for them, while Tabitha lounged about, sipping her lemonade. 

"How about a dance?" she smiled mischievously.

"What?" Pablo asked, eyebrows raised.

"You can't have a fiesta without dancing."

Pablo groaned, "I'm too full... besides, we don't have any music."

Tabitha's eyes narrowed mystically, "Let the waves be your song." 

Pablo went double with laughter, "You are crazy. You know that?"

"Ahh... come on, amigo. This whole fiesta thing was your idea," Tabitha paused. "What? Would you like for me to sing to you?"

He grinned, "That would be nice."

"Only if you dance," Tabitha said, keeping her hand outstretched. Pablo sighed loudly and relentlessly stood to join her in cha cha stance.

__

"On this night of a thousand stars,

let me take you to Heaven's doors.

Where the music of love's guitars,

plays forever more..."

Pablo groaned, "Can't you sing something else?"

"Could you try being a little less grumpy?"

He smiled, "Yes, if you sing something else." Tabitha's eyes narrowed in concentration, obviously searching her brain for another song. They continued to dance though there was still no singing. "Sorry, can't think of anything else....You know the words. Why don't you sing along?" Pablo smiled, "If you insist."

__

"I used to wander alone without a love of my own.

I was a desperate man.

But all of my grief disappeared,

and all of the sorrow I'd feared wasn't there anymore.

On that magical day

when you first came my way, me amour."

"I thought that you were going to sing along!" he exclaimed after finishing up the verse solo. 

"Shhh! That was your verse. Here's mine!" She closed her eyes quickly and gritted her teeth as if she were actually feeling the music. Pablo muttered stubbornly under his breath what sounded remarkably close to "..such a crazy..." Tabitha gave a trod on his toe for silence. He wondered what was actually going on in her odd mind. Pablo admired her more than anyone else he knew in the world, though he never went too far to let onto it.

"On this night

__

On this night

On this night of a thousand stars,

let me take you to Heaven's door.

Where the music of love's guitar,

plays for evermore..."


	2. To pull out the plug in your life

__

Chapter 3

"Mama! Papa! We're home. I got the tortillas....Mama?" Tabitha cried as she and Pablo entered the house, through the back door. The time was around mid-afternoon and they were sweltering from the sun's blistering heat. Perspiration lazy slid down their smoldering foreheads. Tabitha set the wicker basket on the kitchen counter then turned to look questionably to Pablo. She could see in his brown, starry, troubled eyes that there was defiantly something wrong. Tabitha continued to shout, the fear rising steadily up her throat, "Mama? Papa?" She traced the house two times, repeatedly shouting her loving mother and father's names.

****

"I want a whole troop to search the village. The girl and boy must be here somewhere! As soon as they are caught we'll get it over with," Captain O'Donnell shouted orders to the young man at his side. Mrs. L`etoile quivered, tears staining her face as one of the arms gripped both her arms tightly. She looked uneasily to her husband who stood defiantly only feet away. He quickly gave a reassuring nod. Mrs. Hernandez continued to scream with all of her might to her husband. Mary L`etoile shivered after turning away from Mr. L`etoile. She quickly made an effort to quiet Mrs. Hernandez because of the awful look squared on the soldier's face. His tolerance looked to be shortening by the second.

****

"_Astum, come here!"_ Pablo called urgently.

There were three suitcases aligned neatly on the doormat, each labeled with one of the L`etoile's names. "What are these doing here?" she asked, her heart aching too much to believe it's self.

Pablo's eyes quickly darted to the floor, his heart pounding rapidly. He looked to Tabitha earnestly. "They have taken them away. They'll be looking for us now."

"**_No!.... Mama!.... Papa!_**" Tabitha screamed as Pablo leapt forward to hold her back.

"Shhh..." he whispered, mostly trying to comfort her, but also trying to keep her quiet. He knew that there was bound to be a whole posy of government soldiers prowling the village for them as that very moment. Suddenly he leapt with fright as the loud drumming of hurried footsteps crept up the front path to the front door. Pablo uneasily peaked out of the window as Tabitha clung to him in despair.

"They have heard us. You must go!" he whispered, tugging her limp and sobbing form to the kitchen, along with one of the suitcases. "Tabitha, _listen to me_!" he growled, taking her head in his hands. Her tears eased, but she quivered at the usage of her real name. Astrum had always been like a pet name between her and Pablo Banderez. It meant 'brightest star' in Latin.

"Tabitha, Tabitha... **_Tabitha_**!" he exclaimed, trying to wake her from her dazed expression. She nodded solemnly, her eyes gleaming with salty tears. 

"I want you to leave Adja. Get away. Make your way to Madrid. Get to Portugal and then.....sail to _America_. Here, take this!" he nodded, forcing the green suitcase into her arms and ushering her to the door. "Go now!"

"Wait, Pablo." Her voice had actually mustered up the courage to speak.

"I'll hold them off. You go!"

"**_Pablo!_**"

"What?"

"I love you!"

He rushed up to her, cascading Tabitha in a tight embrace. "I love you too, but you must _go_!"

She turned away sadly, tears once again filling her swollen eyes. Just as she made it to the edge of the first hill top she heard a loud **_"bang"_**. It was followed by four more. She could not muster up enough strength to let out the wail that was so desperately trying to escape her shuttering lips. It was if she were running through a deep snow, like she had once witnessed when she was only a mere toddler while the L`etoiles were living in France, the place she had been born and her native origin. 

In no way would she ever be able remember how she exactly made it up to the pinnacle of the large, mountainous like hill for the rest of her life. The thick veil in her mind wiped it out of her memory. To the right was the little village of Adja, Spain, her home for the past 10 years. Tabitha scanned the landscape for her house. It looked the same as it always had, stain glass windows shinning brightly in the deep red, July sun. She smiled to herself, thinking back to the very day one summer earlier when she and Pablo had spent countless weeks crafting the aqua colored window boxes that now hung, overflowing with lavender and other various herbs. Tabitha had intended on spending the rest of her years there with them, Grandma, her Mama, Papa, and Pablo. She remembered Pablo's grief stricken face as he told her to go. He really did love her, and more than anything in the world she knew that he would want her to make it to America. And she would. She would do it for him. 


	3. Madrid

__

Chapter 4

It took a great amount of days for Tabitha to reach her destination, Madrid, the capital of Spain. The journey was grueling, because after all, the summer's heat in Spain could be very threatening. Few times she was picked up along the road and was allowed to rest her feet while riding in the back of horse drawn buggies. It was a relief to finally set foot inside the Madrid city limits. Tabitha had never seen so many people in one place. She had only been a small babe when she had lived in the great city of Paris. The L`etoile's had stayed almost her entire life in Adja.

The streets of the huge capital city where littered with buggies and merchant's carts. The cries of "_fresh fish_" and "_nice copper pots for sale_" were really starting to get to her. She was trying her hardest to navigate her way through the cobblestone street and perhaps even find a place to stay for the night. The loud shouts from the merchants were not helping her proceed.

Finally she came to a large square. Some of the largest buildings she'd ever seen framed the horizon above. One of the largest structures stood to her left. Gigantic columns stood before it and large tendrils of summer ivy crept up its gracious walls. "Hospital," she read aloud. If there were any place that she would be able to fit in unnoticed a Catholic Hospital would be it, above all.

****

"Er...hello," Tabitha smiled timidly. The three ladies quickly turned their attention away from their simmering tea to stair at the meek girl in the lounge's doorway. Tabitha was utterly surprised at their appearances. "Are you Americans?" 

"Is it that obvious?" said the shortest of the trio. The young lady's chubby cheeks twisted into small dimples as she smiled gingerly. 

"Well, yes... but only by appearance," Tabitha replied, "Your clothes are very pretty."

"Is there something that you wanted here?" snapped the tallest, her thinly plucked eyebrows raised in question. It was apparent that she was the leader of the group. It seemed that she had probably taken the position by force from the meager looks upon the other girl's faces.

"Aw, come on, Glenda. Give the newbie some slack," the last of the ladies said, taking Tabitha's hand and ushering her away from Glenda's glaring pupils. "I am Martha and that's Patty over there." The large girl waved happily at the mention of her name. 

Tabitha rummaged uneasily throughout the green suitcase. Finally she found what she was looking for. "Here," she said, holding up the small passport. She cringed at the sight of her mother's name. She had taken the wrong suitcase, so now she was labeled as a 42-year-old, married female. Tabitha carefully covered up the evident information except for the name and picture and yielded the slip of paper for the girls peering eyes to see.

"Well, Mary Le-toe-lee...er.." Martha fumbled with her strange last name. "It's nice to have you on the force."

"Thank you. Just call me Mary Lee," Tabitha smiled, utterly relieved to see that her new acquaintances had not found her out.

"Goodness, Mary! You look about half-starved," exclaimed Patty, quickly pulling her over to have a seat on the small sofa. Glenda glared at the three from across the room as they sat and chatted profusely while munching on small tea crackers. _There is something about this Mary Lee girl that she is definitely not telling us_, Glenda thought to herself. 


	4. Getting to know you

__

Chapter 5 

"So, where you from, Mary?" Patty asked as they got ready for bed that night.

"I'm from Paris. Both of my parents were French. My last name means 'star' in French." Tabitha smiled.

"So your parents.... They're still in France?" Glenda intruded.

Tabitha's smile faded. She clutched her pillow tightly. "They're dead."

"Oh, -" Glenda replied, her eyes failing miserably to show sympathy.

  
"We are very sorry," Martha frowned, taking a seat on Tabitha's bed.

"Oh, It's all right." She was keen on changing the subject about her past. Her mind lingered to the whole hospital matter. It wouldn't take very much sense for someone to figure out that she was not a registered nurse. "Who's in authority over the hospital?"

"There's Mother Eliza and Senora Mariela, who is in charge of keeping order amongst the nurses. Why?"

Tabitha rung her fingers nervously, "Well, I was needing to speak to them about something."

Martha and Patty nodded and resumed getting ready for bed. They assumed that the conversation was in no need of pursuit. But of course, Glenda could always be counted on, "Why do you need to speak to them?"

"Nothing really, just a matter about my employment here."

Glenda rolled her eyes, obviously becoming more and more annoyed, "Well, haven't you heard? Mother Eliza is away on a business matter and Senora Mariela has been sick in bed for the past two days. I thought that **_everyone_** knew that."

"Well, apparently not, Glenda," Patty said, sending her a severe look. "So do you gotta guy?"

"Er, no," Tabitha replied, suddenly becoming extremely interested in the hem of her lace nightdress. If only they had know what she had been going through for the past few weeks. "How about you?" she smiled, once again hoping to withdraw the attention from herself.

"Oh, no, but Glenda's got..." she paused, beating her eyelashes in interpretation, "_Johnny_." Martha toppled off the bed in a fit of giggles. "She's got a whole photo album of pictures with just him and her," Patty giggled, shoving a large navy blue book into Tabitha's arms. She toppled over under the sudden amount of weight. But just as she climbed back on the bed and flipped through the first few pages Glenda grabbed it away. She hadn't seen her look quite that mad all day.

"Martha placed a hand in front of her mouth to hide her grin. "She's very stingy about her guy," she whispered.

"You know, I'd never met any Americans before you," Tabitha grinned.

"So that explains the strange looks you gave us in the lounge earlier."

Tabitha blushed pink. "Oh, I am sorry."

"No need to apologize. We've gotten many more odd looks than that. With my Joisey accent and Martha's Brooklyn we sound like quite a group. It's funny dat it's all quite normal at home." 

"Where are you from, Glenda?" Tabitha asked.

"Minnesota," she groaned, placing the pillow gruffly over her head. Can't a girl get some sleep around here."

"Well, G'night pals," Martha whispered, from her bunk.

"Goodnight."

Tabitha smiled to herself as she stared up to the bunk above her. It quivered as Patty wrestled to get comfortable. She was surprised at how quickly she had made friends here in this new place. But she couldn't help, but think that Glenda had some sort of grudge against her. She had not taken her arrival very happily. It was no bother to Tabitha. The fewer friends she made, the less she would have to say goodbye to when she left at the end of the week. It was just her luck that both of the head mistresses were available upon her arrival. They would have taken her straight to the authorities the moment they found out that she was a 14 year old runaway. 


	5. Procedure

__

Chapter 6

Tabitha lied lazily, her legs drawn up upon the large comfy green couch in the lounge. Her large eyes carefully scanned through some of the various nursing magazines that laid along the coffee table. She cringed inside as she read of different types of sicknesses and injuries that she might face during her week at the hospital. Luckily there had been no need for her help for the past three days. 

Just as she was getting deeply immersed in a paragraph concerning kidneys and livers, the door burst open. Patty sprinted in. "What are you doing just sitting around, Mary Lee? You're needed in hospital room 3A."

"I - I...."

"Get a move on," she exclaimed dragging Tabitha to her feet. Tabitha followed reluctantly in her path, her mind literally blowing to shambles with thoughts of what the procedure would be. Tabitha's eyes wandered to the floor and then to Patty's chubby legs a short distance ahead of her.

Across the room of 3A a man growled and sobbed with pain. Martha stood at his bedside squealing as more and more blood splattered across her white nursing uniform. 

Tabitha legs began to quiver and her head was suddenly spinning. She couldn't faint. Not now when she was supposed to be proving herself as a worthy nurse. She strained to regain control of her emotions. "Er..... what to do? **_What to do?_**"

"Do **_something, _**Mary!" Glenda shouted as she made an effort to hold back the patient's flailing arms.

"Alright! _Alright!_" Tabitha replied shrilly. And then, with a **_bang_** everything became silent.

*************

"I have to admit. You really handled that situation well for that being your first time." Glenda grinned as they finally settled down to rest an hour later.

"Er... what do you mean?" Tabitha replied as indolently as she could deem possible. A large knot began to reek havoc on her stomach. 

"You almost keeled over at da first sight a blood."

She felt as if she had now lost her stomach. Her mouth could not form words. "Er... I - I..."

"Oh, don't worry!" Martha smiled.

Patty gave a quick wink, "Your secret's safe with us."

Tabitha felt a quick relief as realization began to set in. She could actually trust her newfound friends. "You know, Glenda, you really aren't as bad as I thought that you would be."

"Thanks," she grinned. "But really, _for goodness sakes_, why didn't you give him a bit of Anesthetics instead of knocking the poor man out with your shoe?"

Martha toppled off of the bed in a fit of giggles. "It was rather hilarious," Patty laughed as she ate another sugar cookie. 

"I say, Patty, how can you ever think of eating after seeing all of that blood? My stomach's still churning."

Patty paid her no mind and continued to shovel in more handfuls of sweets. "You really should have a spot of tea, Mary. You're as pale as da dickens."

Tabitha nodded, and shakily accepted the cup.

"Cheers!" Glenda exclaimed.

They all raised their glasses.

__


	6. A small beam of midnight

__

Chapter 7

The full moon casted a small trickling beam of light through the windowpanes. Two large eyes sparkled in the darkness of the dormitory room. All was silent except for the purrs of Patty's gentle snoring and the small rattles of bunks as few of the girls shifted in their sleep.

There was a small tap as two feet set foot on the cold, hardwood floor. The door creaked slowly open. Just as Tabitha was sliding through the small crack of the opened door, a cold hand clasped tightly on her upper arm. Chills raised down her spine.

"What are you doing, Mary Lee?"

"Go back to sleep, Martha," Tabitha groaned, her fear slowly easing. 

Martha yawned, "It's three in the morning."

Tabitha sighed with relief. Martha appeared to be sleep walking because it was apparent, from the clock across the room, that it was not long after 1:00. She slowly set down the packed suitcase outside the door and returned inside.

Martha's eyelids drooped heavily and her eyes shimmered in the pale darkness. She let out a small whimper as soon as her head reached the pillow. She went out like a light.

Tabitha sighed and crept quietly back out the door and down the hallway.

*************

A warm breeze ruffled the golden blond bands of hair that lined her face. The City Square was lit with gas lanterns. The sounds of trickling water and distant hooves of horses filled her ears. Tabitha turned to give one last look to the Catholic Hospital. All of its grand windows were dark, except for a small lamp that appeared to be lit in the building's front hall. Her eyes glanced to her dormitory window. She would greatly missed her friends and was sort of sad to have to go. But all was well. She knew that this day would come. She would leave Madrid and continue on her journey to America.

__

Authors Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been out of town. Please Read and Review. Thanks! All criticism is welcome! ~L`etoile

P.S. ~ Now you all know why I sign my reviews as L`etoile. It's a nickname. It's like signing as Northern Star, but in French. (L`etoile means star)


	7. Nice to know you

_Chapter 8_

The days were long and hard on her journey to Portugal, Spain's closest neighbor. Tabitha had been given directions to a small fishing village in Portugal called Setubal. She trudged on foot for hours for the next week. The landscape was in endless array and the summer heat was once again taking over her. She quivered as heat exhaustion began to set in. Her once fine impeccable feet were now raw and blistered. She had worn her only pair of shoes to shambles. Only 15 minuets out of the town of Evora she felt her head begin to spin. The heat and her weakness were just too much to bare. She allowed the darkness to overcome her mind. 

****

Tabitha slowly opened her eyes and began to brush herself off. She was moving. The ground beneath her rattled uncontrollably. But she couldn't possibly be on the ground. What lied beneath her was soft and comfortable, like straw. She jumped at the sudden sound of a voice. "Estão finalmente acordado!" She strained her mind to translate the words, but seemed to be failing miserably. He was speaking in Portuguese. The only word she recognized was _acordado _meaning 'awake.' 

There were few words that she actually knew in Portuguese, hello-_oi, _food-_o alimento_, and speak English-_inglês. _"Speak English," she muttered. Tabitha sighed with relief as the voice showed understanding. 

"I am sorry," the voice said.

"Where am I? Where are you taking me? Who are you?" she exclaimed, her wits escaping.

"Hmm... questions, questions, questions... Right now you are in de back of my cart. I am taking you home with me... My name is Emil Estavez," the voice said. Tabitha quickly sat up to get a look at the stranger that she was now in company with. The man was rather old and slightly balding. His cheeks were red with sunburn. He appeared to be harmless by the cheerful grin that played across his thin lips. 

No matter how friendly this stranger looked, she continued to protest. "You aren't taking me anywhere. I need to get back on the road. I am losing time right this minuet, while I am talking to you."

"One more hour out dere," Emil motioned to the vast desert plains surrounding the road, "and you'll be dead. Besides, you need your rest. I found you passed out in de middle of de road back dere."

"I was only resting..." Tabitha growled.

"Where are you headed?" Emil asked.

"Setubal."

"Ah, leaving the country. Where are you headed from dere?" he smiled.

Tabitha looked away uneasily, "That's none of your business."

"Ha, a runaway. You'd best not make note of dat to me wife. A terrible temper, dat she has."

"She would be mad?" Tabitha asked.

"Si, she would. She would never think of throwing you out, of course, but she wouldn't be too fond of me for de next few weeks."

"This really isn't a good idea. I need to get to-" 

Emil cut her off, "I know, I know... the coast, right?" Tabitha nodded. "Well, I tell you what. Tomorrow I will take you to Setubal in my cart -"

Tabitha did a leap for joy.

"- but! You must rest yourself tonight."

She sighed, "I couldn't let you do that."

Emil grinned, "I'm not asking."


	8. At the docks

__

Chapter 9

"Slow down, dear! You act as if you haven't eaten in days," Mrs. Manilla Estavez said. Tabitha looked away embarrassed. She slowly gulped down the mouth full of food. "I think I have a good idea at who you really are," Manilla said. She passed Emil a penetrating glare, her eyes like fire. 

Emil meekly slid farther down into the bottom of his chair. He gulped, "Oh really -" 

Tabitha cut him off, "I am Tabitha L`etoile, a new comer to the country. Emil found me on the road because I had gotten lost on my way home from school. I have yet to learn the territory." She lied coolly.

Manilla continued to glower at Emil from across the table as Tabitha continued to explain. When she finally turned back to face Tabitha her eyes softened. Tabitha scooted back nervously in her seat. "There's no use trying to convince me, dear. I have come to know my foolish husband too well. I know dat he is lying."

Tabitha began to protest, "No -"

Manilla's eyes quickly silenced her. "Don't worry," she smiled, taking Tabitha's hand, "You are welcome here. You may be a runaway, but you are a very nice young lady. I shudder to think of what you have been through in da past few days."

"Try weeks."

Manilla sniffled and continued to wring the young girl's hands, "Your eyes show a great deal of hurt."

Tabitha forced a smile and yawned lazily, "Well, they are throbbing a bit."

Manilla leapt from her seat, "Oh! You poor dear! You must be very tired. Off to bed with you at once!"

*******

Tabitha stared out at the endless horizon. The surrey's seat vibrated underneath her weight as the horse slowly clomped down the winding, dirt road. All was quiet except for Patil, the horse's, panted breaths and clicky clacky hooves. Emil seemed to be having a tough time making conversation. He was trying to avoid discussion anything of personal nature, such as her past. "Tis a nice day." 

"Si, very," Tabitha replied. Another awkward silence followed. She sighed loudly. The obligation to make conversation was starting to annoy her. She would strike something up, "Would you like to know about my past?"

Emil shuddered, "I would never inquire on _such_ a personal matter."

"I know, that is why I have decided to volunteer."

He passed her a quick glance. 

"Do you want to hear it or not?"

He paused, appearing to carefully think the matter over it full detail. He smiled, "Si."

Tabitha grinned, "Well, it all started....."

*******

The conversation continued for a long while of the trip. It seemed to give Emil Estavez a new perspective on the life of Tabitha L`etoile. He really had had no idea of what she had been through and he was most surprised that she had made it so far, traveled clear across Spain and even Portugal. He continued to stare at her in admiration, "Your life falls out from under you and _still _you manage to pull it together enough to fulfill your journey."

She nudged him playfully, "Well, not quite yet. I have still not gotten to America."

"New York, is it?" he asked.

"Si, Pablo told me that that is where I should go, so I will respect his wishes."

Emil smiled, "That's very nice of you. I hear dat da city is a grand place. 'The City of Lights' they call it."

"I can't wait to see it. Perhaps I will come back to Portugal someday. I shall tell you all about my journeys in America."

"Si, but you must promise to send Manilla and I a letter. We must know dat you have made it safely." He nodded sternly.

Tabitha chuckled at his note of superiority. "I promise." Emil oddly reminded her of the Grandfather that she had never had. Her mother's father had passed away not long before Tabitha had been born and her father's parents still lived in Paris. She sighed.

They were finally arriving in the small village of Setubal. The smell of fresh fish pierced her head as they neared the pier. Large steamers looked out of place next to the many small crabbing boats sitting askew at the docks. Emil helped Tabitha out of the cart. They slowly walked along the moor, not speaking a word, possible just to concentrate on listening to the incoming waves. 

A cool breeze ruffled her crisp, white, blouse. Tabitha had stopped paying attention to where she was headed. Her mind was elsewhere. Emil snapped her back to reality. 

A dark headed man with pale, freckled skin stood at his side. His neatly combed mustache turned under with his frown. Tabitha decided to muse him with a smile. He established no amusement. "Tabitha, this is Mr. Pearson. He will be finding you a place aboard his ship, _The Gulligan_," Emil said. 

Her eyes continued to gleam, "Thank you very much, sir." She was startled to finally see a small smirk twist across his thin, sun-chapped lips.

"No problem," he growled.

"The ship will be departing in two hours. It's eleven now," Emil said. Mr. Pearson turned and made his way back down the winding path of the dock. Tabitha continued to watch him as he left. Emil gazed from the young girl to the intermedian with great interest. 

She awoke from her trance, "He's very odd, that man."

"Si, but of decent heart. Dere are many a dark-scallied man in these parts."

Tabitha chuckled. "Emil, you sound like one of those pirates, you know, from Robert Louis Stevenson's _Treasure Island _or -"

"Ah, come on, child, less talk of pirates. Let's go get some lunch," Emil smiled, carefully rubbing his plump belly to sooth it's growls.


	9. "Americana"

__

Chapter 10

"Here are your two grilled cheeses," the waitress said as she placed the two plates on the table. Tabitha gazed at the meal curiously. Emil had already begun to eat. His words were muffled as he chewed, "Eat up."

Tabitha continued to stare at the sandwich doubtfully. He nudged her reassuringly. She hesitantly took a bite of the strange food. Her eyes lit up. "This is wonderful!"

Emil smiled, "I'm glad dat you like it." He paused to take another bite. "The village is bursting with Americans. Dey serve wonderful, though unusual, food around here. Dey call it 'all-American,' whatever dat means. I still have not been brave enough to try what dey call spaghetti. It's a large plateful of noodles mixed with a tomato sauce. It looks a bit too strange for my taste." 

"Probably mine too."

Emil continued, "Americans aren't really da only foreigners around here. People are shipped in from all over da world. Dey come here to trade and to port deir ships. I believe dat it will become a pretty large city in a few years, that is, once da government gets wind of it."

Tabitha smiled and turned to glance out the window. Through an alleyway she could barely make out the masts of the large ships. She wondered which of the great masses would be taking her to America. She turned back to Emil, "So, amigo, are there any suggestions that you might have for me while I am sailing?"

"Well, da trip's going to be long and you are going to be well past ready to get to land once a few weeks have passed during the voyage," he replied.

She sighed. Tabitha would miss Europe and hated to leave. She already felt as if she were slowly loosing some of her recollection of her past. Her memories felt as if they were slowly slipping away from her. But she knew that, after it all, Pablo and her mother and father would always be with her.

Emil watched her curiously. A small tear slowly slid down her pale cheek. Her eyelashes fluttered shut and she sniffed back the sadness that was defiantly trying to overcome her. He set one of his elbows down on the table and rested his head on his palm. 

Tabitha's eyes opened and she slowly went back to eating her sandwich. He quietly brushed back a few of the golden curls from her brow and gave her a curt kiss. He smiled, "I have a bit of business to tend to for a bit. You may look around da village until 1:00. Then you must meet me at the docks." "Alright," she replied. Tabitha eyes followed him to the door and then they darted to the window as they followed him down the narrow, cobblestoned street.


	10. Departure to the Atlantic

__

Chapter 11

The soft ground molded under Tabitha's feet and the falling raindrops pounded down on her. She pulled her flowered shawl over her head and ran down the street. The salty waters rumbled around the docks. As she neared the shore the rain lessened to a light mist. The cool breeze ruffled her damp skirt. She slowly took a seat on the wooden planks. Her feet dangled off the edge and the water slightly skimmed her healed boots. 

The shouts of foreign sailors echoed among her. Her eyes drifted out to a small crabber not far from the moor. Three men slowly shoveled up a large gray fishing net. Water trickled down from it as it hung in mid-air. The rustling chatter of the small crabs met her ears. Tabitha sat, gazing out to the Atlantic of the longest time as she waited for Emil to return. 

Not long after 12:30 he arrived, along with her green suitcase. "Let me show you de ship," he said, taking her hand and leading her down the winding, crooked pathway of the dock. They stopped. "Here she is."

"_Gulligan_," Tabitha sighed. Mr. Pearsons stood scowling on the starboard side of the ship. He seemed to be keeping order amongst the sailors as they did their chores before the ship was to set sail. The men appeared to fear the man. This gave a nice comfort to Tabitha, by easing her fears of mutiny. _I have been reading too many novels, _she thought to herself.

"I got you something," Emil said.

Tabitha frowned. "Oh, no, you shouldn't have.

He shook his head and forced a brown parcel into her arms. "You can't open it until you are on the ship, of course." He smiled, gleefully.

She set down the items from her arms and reached up to give him a hug. "Thank you so much for everything," she whispered. 

He sighed and pulled away. "It was a pleasure being in your company."

She smiled, wiping away her silent teardrops, "The pleasure was mine."

Emil's eyes never left the young miss, even until the ship had left the port. Her eyes sparkled as she clung to the ship's rails. He continued to wave until _Gulligan _was no longer visible on the vast horizon. 

Tabitha's cheeks had become rosy vibrant from the piercing, salty, Atlantic air. Emil was no longer in view, nor was the Setubal port, so she decided to search for her cabin.

The oak door slowly creaked open to reveal a tiny compartment that she would be staying in for the next month or two. She glanced to her suitcase and then to the package that she had laid on the bed. Tabitha carefully unwrapped the stiff paper to reveal the most beautiful thing that she had ever laid eyes on, a hat. She traced her fingers along the scarlet, delicate satin and lace. Then up thee large, fluffy feather that stuck out one side.

There was a note among the wrapping.

**__**

I hear that this is the fashion in America.

Emil

"Oh, Emil," she giggled as she slowly adjusted the bonnet atop her coiffure. Tabitha twirled around with a great sense of elegance. She had begun to think of her parable in a new light. She would soon be in America.


	11. Jacob and Ebony

__

Chapter 12

Weeks passed, but Tabitha had lost all since of time. There were murmurs about the ship's crew that they only had a week left before reaching America, but she didn't dare believe it. The month and a half that she had been aboard the dreadful _Gulligan_ had seem

more like a year. Tabitha had spent most of her time in her ship's cabin, sleeping or just twiddling her thumbs. 

One day she had begun to carol a song, "When I look back on these days I look and see your face...." Many times she would just sit and sing to pass the time away, however, she never knew that she had listeners. She continued to whisper the words, "There you'll be.." 

Just as there was silence the door to the compartment slid open with a thump. Tabitha wailed with fright as some sort of animal came barreling in along with a figure of a man. She leapt up onto the bed as the figures finally came to a halt on the wooden floor. "Who are you? What are you doing in here?" she exclaimed, reaching over to pick up a candlestick from the nightstand. She waved the candlestick in the air in defense. 

The form finally got to his feet, warily brushing himself off. His lanky, though muscular body stood at around six foot and appeared to be no older than 16. 

She flinched and raised the candlestick again at his sudden motion of a handshake. He quickly retracted his hand and stuffed it in his pant's pocket. "Um.. I'm Jacob.. uh I stay next door." 

The ball of fur that was once curled up at his feet hopped up onto the bed. Tabitha one again brandished the candlestick. It let out a strangled meow and jumped into the boy's arms. Jacob's fingers ran through its pearly white, long hair. "And this is Ebony, the ship's cat." 

Tabitha's eyes sparkled, but she remained in stance of defense. "What are you doing in my cabin?"

"Well, er... we were listening to you singing just outside of your door and then.. well, I lost my balance and ended up here..."

She raised her hands in understanding and carefully set the candlestick back down.

"You sounded bored," Jacob said.

"I am. There's nothing to do here," she sighed.

"Well, we're almost to America, since that's where you're headed."

"How'd you know that?" she asked.

"There's not one person on this ship that doesn't know of the Spaniard, Tabitha L`etoile," he smiled.

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "I knew that that Mr. Pearsons couldn't be trusted. But you know, I was actually born in France. My parents were French." 

Ebony, the cat, got down from Jacob's arms and climbed back up on the bed. He hesitantly neared Tabitha. The cat was relieved to see that she had overcome her spastic quality. 

"Yeah, uh, can you speak French?" he asked.

"Sure, as you can see, I speak English. But I also know Spanish, Latin, and a bit of Portuguese. Oh.. yes, and even Gypsian. I had a cousin who was a Gypsy."

"Wow, I can hardly speak English," he chuckled.

"What? But you are an American!" 

"Yes, but in America there are different versions of English. It depends on where ya live. I can't speak what ya call _'proper English.'_"

"I never knew that," Tabitha replied, truly amazed. 

"Yep!" Jacob glanced to the clock on the nightstand. "6:30! Oh no! I am supposed to be helping prepare dinner. I'd better be going." He jumped up and headed for the door.

Tabitha also got on her feet, "Wait! what about your cat?"

"You keep her," Jacob smiled. "I'll be back when I bring you supper."

"Er.. okay," Tabitha shrugged.

******* 


	12. Reprise

The August wind blew rapidly through her blond waves. Sweet purrs and the _Gulligan's_ beating sails ruffled in the starry starry night. Ebony continued to weave in and out of Tabitha's legs with hopes of getting some much-needed attention. She carefully picked him up and stroked his soft pearly, white fur. His paws massaged her sleeve in comfort. 

__

"On this night of a thousand stars..."

The black night sparkled in iridescence, the millions of stars shining beautifully in its distant depths. 

__

"Let me take you to Heaven's doors..."

The lights of New York Harbor flickered across the large mass of water. She was finally there. She had arrived in the "City of Lights," New York. An odd sensation rushed through her. She was not alone.. They were with her and always would be..

__

"Where the music of love's guitars plays forever more..."

__

Hum dum dum.. ha ha.. Yeah, that's the end.. of the first half. I know what you're saying. What about Newsies??? Ha ha.. this was my little project to see how a story would do on the net when it didn't involve all of the main newsies. I wanted people's real opinions, what they really think of my writing, excluding Newsies. **But~ **I said that there was another half. Aha! You say.. Yes.. this next half will involve the more well known Newsies (Spot, Mush, etc.). There! Are you happy? I'm just kidding! Ha ha... Thank you for being one of the few people that happen to read this far. I would like to read about what you think.. Read and Review! Thank you...

~ L`etoile


End file.
